


Uncertainty

by guanoo



Series: Nines~ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessed Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanoo/pseuds/guanoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[coda to 9.02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

After hours of reading, Sam put down his book and stood, stretching his big frame. Dean, who had been fiddling with a pencil, re-reading the same few lines of some dusty old volume called _Creatures of the Pit_ (Dean had rolled his eyes at the title), looked up at Sam in awe. His brother looked 110% healthier than he'd seen him in ages. Sam gazed back at him, eyes roving from Dean's eyes to his lips and further south, which filled Dean's stomach with phantom butterflies. Then Sam leaned across the table and kissed him

Dean felt dizzy. He got to his feet, kissing Sam back hungrily for a second before stopping abruptly. "Dude, _Kevin,_ " he hissed.

"He's asleep," Sam said, certain.

_What if the angel is watching?_

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Fine," Dean grimaced.

Sam's thumbs in the hollows of his hips, "Because you're not acting like yourself." By which he meant Dean wasn't horny, practically begging for it.

Dean had to quickly decide to stop making excuses lest Sam found out. He grabbed Sam's face and kissed him suggestively, long ad deep.

"Wow," Sam blinked. "I guess I was wrong about you... hesitating," he frowned.

Dean plastered on his best competitive smirk. "When have you ever known me to hesitate?"

"Well, the first few times we..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," Sam kissed him again.

Dean felt his eyebrows go up, but he said nothing, and let Sam lead the way to his room. _Their_ room, Dean supposed, since for all he knew Sam had yet to pick a room for himself.

They undressed each other, and Dean, conscious still of the angel, got on his knees to suck Sam off.

But Sam knew Dean used to do that for money, so he never let Dean do that to him--at least, not when he had a soul. Sam pulled him to his feet and panted with restraint, "Dean, no... I'll come too fast if you do that."

Since they supposedly hadn't done it in a while, Sam had to open him with lubed fingers first. 

"This part never gets less embarrassing," Dean murmured, holding his legs apart for Sam.

Sam frowned a little, kissing the inside of Dean's knee. "You look fucking _perfect_ ," he breathed, leaning over Dean and pressing kisses against his chest.

He ran his palms down the outsides of Dean's legs, holding his hips firmly. "You ready?" Sam asked, whispering the words against Dean's lips.

"Oh God yes," Dean heard himself say, though the answer was _no, really, not with an angel watching_. But he already seemed too hesitant so he couldn't make that excuse. Then there was the plausible excuse that, well, Sam's size always felt even more excessive when they went a few weeks without fucking. But he wasn't a wimp, he was Dean Winche-

 _"Fuck,"_ he gasped intelligently as Sam's rock-hard cock drove home.

Sam's cock was big in him, and he wiggled a bit as if trying to escape. Sam laughed and held him down, burying his face against Dean's neck as he pumped his hips, thrusting that full feeling as deep as it could go, and then deeper still.

Then Dean did something adorable--he threw both of his arms around Sam's neck and whimpered. Sam snapped his hips harder and Dean held on. A couple minutes in, and Sam was already approaching climax, so he pushed his hand between their stomachs and stroked Dean's cock.

"You close?" Sam kissed him, slowing his pace momentarily as if he didn't want to shoot first.

Dean nodded, he couldn't really wait much longer.

 

He shot his load onto Sam's taut abs and Sam kept jacking him off, breathing irregular as he thrust a few more times, shoving deep and holding there, spurting warm inside his big brother.

Dean laughed, giddy and shaking, as he felt Sam's muscles relax a bit. He rubbed the goo he'd shot on Sam around with his fingers.

"Sam-mm!" Sam kissed him thoroughly, smiled, and got off him.

Dean closed his eyes for what felt like a brief instant, then Sam was back, lacing their fingers together and urging Dean to turn over.

"I thought we'd start making love like an old married couple but man you are just a pistol," Dean smirked, and rolled onto his front, feeling the sweat cooling his back. His hole was a little numb as the thick head of Sam's cock prodded in again, thick shaft holding him open as Sam thrust into his belly. It took a few minutes for the ominous feeling to return--his brother was still fucking _possessed,_ but damn that was good...

 


End file.
